


Can I Come In?

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, dont judge too hard okay, i wrote this rlly quick, strangers AU, theyre kinda neighours? idddk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: You locked yourself outside of your apartment and there's a storm rolling in and I pity you so please come into my apartment and I'll make you hot chocolate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Come In?

Phil stood outside of someone's house, his jacket fully up to his head to hopefully not catch the raindrops that seemingly seem to have fallen from the dark, clouded sky. He had just finished work and just as he reached the train stop, it had started to rain. And hard. To his wonderful luck, all the trains got delayed, which meant the ravenet had to run through the rain but on the way - with the fog and his glasses becoming wet - he had become lost. So, he had decided to stop by a stranger's house.

His mouth grew into a smile as he heard noises coming from the other side. Yessss, someone is home.

"H-hi! I'm sorry to bother you but may I-"

Phil started his sentence once he saw the other male. It was bright inside the house and he had assumed he was wide awake, despite it being around 11 at night. He just looked at him and closed the door in Phil's face, not bothering to listen to what Phil was saying.

"P-please! I'm lost a-and I didn't have anywhere else to go..!"

When Phil heard nothing in return, he frowned and sulked. He bit his lip, whining softly as he turned his body away. As he walked down the small steps, the door opened again.

The stranger was holding a towel. He looked up at the sky as he decided on a plan. Then quickly, he jogged to Phil, grabbed his wrist, and lead him in the house. The door was shut and he rested the towel on top of the older male's head.

Phil looked up at him, astonished. "I thought you.. you were ignoring me." He mumbled.

"I wouldn't do that to a cutie like you.", He smiled, causing a blush to arise across Phil cheeks.

"So, uh.. what's your name?"

"Dan. You?"

"Phil."

Dan smiled, humming. "Cute name for a cute man." He kept drying Phil's hair then after a while finished.

Phil was still blushing. "Stop calling me that."

Dan chuckled in response before heading to the living room and the older male following him.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, heading to the kitchen that was connected to the living room. His house was rather huge for a person that lived by himself.

"Um.." Phil thought. "Hot chocolate?"

"You got it."

Phil took a seat on the comfy sofa. He looked around the place, smiling at the many art on the walls and other designs.

"You're an artist?" Phil asked him.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal though."

"It totally is! They're all... amazing."

Phil had never seen anything beautiful as his works. They all varied from different emotions but all connecting to a feeling of... loneliness. His smile softened.

"Thanks."

Dan soon finished and brought the two cups to where Phil was at. He sat down next to him and handed him the glass.

He shyly mumbled a small 'thank you' before blowing on the liquid softly. Once done, Phil gently took a sip.

Dan smiled as he watched Phil then heard the rain pouring down harder. Damn. He bit his bottom lip, thinking and thinking.

"The rain isn't gonna go away any time soon, do you wanna just crash here?"

Phil looked up at Dan after indulging himself in the sweetness of the beverage. He wiped his mouth and nodded.

"Okay, I'll get an extra clothes for you and prepare a bath." Dan stood up and quickly pressed his lips onto Phil's forehead before heading up the stairs.

 _What was his deal?_ , Phil thought. They had just met yet Dan was acting really friendly towards him. In fact way too friendly, on to the point where it shouldn't be called that and should be called something else.

Whilst waiting for Dan, Phil stood up and walked around the place, simply looking at the art works on the walls. They truly were beautiful. Occasionally as he stared at them, he would take a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Phil!" Dan called from upstairs. "The bath is ready!"

Phil heard and quickly drank the rest of the milk before putting the cup in the sink. He walked up the stairs and stopped at the doorway of the bathroom Dan was in. Damn it was huge also.

"Head to my room when you're done. It's right across the hall." Dan smiled at him and Phil nodded. He left and he was alone.

He took off his clothes and stepped in the bath carefully. He got in fully and layed back a bit, sighing softly. "So relaxing..."

After about an hour, Phil was done and got out. He put on the clothes Dan had prepared for him, the shirt slightly bigger on him. He had assumed the other male was maybe older? If that was the case.

He recalled what Dan said to him and gathered his old clothes. Phil headed to the direction he told him to go and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in."

After hearing a returning voice, Phil opened the door and walked in slowly. He saw Dan on his bed, just strumming a guitar gently.

"Thanks for lending me your clothes." Phil said shyly. Dan nodded as he smiled before setting the guitar down. He got under the covers and motioned Phil to come.

"Sleep with me." Dan said to him.

"M-me?" Phil shook his head, biting his lip st the thought. "I should sleep on the sofa downstairs instead..."

"Noooooo.." The brown haired pouted. "Please? It'll just be for tonight, you know platonically. Besides, I have trouble sleeping every night, cuddling with someone will help.."

Phil softly sighed and obliged. He smiled slightly before walking over the bed. He got in, moving closer to Dan, as the other male's arm snaked around him.

"Good night Philly." Dan whispered, kissing his cheek before shutting his eyes.

Phil didn't reply back. His mind was moving and working. They were strangers, nothing more, nothing less yet he couldn't help but kiss his cheek back in return.

"Good night Dan."


End file.
